Truth
by Fall slowly
Summary: Ftm!dave aka Trans!dave moves to a new town and a new school. He's determined not to let his secret out but how will he create friendships on secrets? (Johnkat? Davejohn? Davekat? Who knows!) T cause swearing


**sup guys. Homestuck belongs to hussie, must I say more? Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think!**

A new school. Yay. Ha, more like fuck no. My brothers and I moved here, to Washington, about a week ago, and I'm starting at the local school today. Bro's driving me and my other brother Dirk in early so we can get registered and all that good stuff. On the car ride there some girly pop song comes on and bro turns it up, singing along. Now, I'm all for a good dose of irony but sometimes I think that bro actually likes this stuff. I mean, I'll pay twenty dollars for a MLP stee-shirt at target as a joke, but he'll pay two-hundred dollars online for a blowup rainbow-dash bounce house off of EBay and go in it every god damn day. Anyways, we pull up to the school with the lyrics still blasting out of the stereo with bro and Dirk singing along at the top of their lungs, _"but baaaaaaaaby I don't wanna leave ya. No hooooooooney I didn't mean to hurt ya. Oh oh oh ooooooooh!"_

Even though we're here about an hour before classes start there is a small group of kids hanging out near the front doors of the school. A couple of them look over, a girl with long black hair and circular glasses that made her eyes look huge started giggling, she tapped a boy on his shoulder and pointed towards our car. Great.

"Guys." I say, "let's go inside." Bro finally turns off the car, he ruffles up my hair before we get out, laughing about me "not living up to the strider name". I'm not exactly positive on what makes one worthy of the strider name but I'm pretty sure that it has nothing to do with singing terrible songs loudly in public.

As we walk past the group of kids, the girl who had laughed at us earlier gave me a little wave. I just nodded at her, no need to break the cool kid facade. Inside, an office lady gives bro two forms to fill out with my name and date of birth, all that. She asks dirk for his student ID number and all of his information pops up on the computer screen: Dirk strider, 16 years old, grade 11, male, et cetera. He has his schedule within ten minutes and a junior who apparently is the student body president has taken him away to show him the school.

Once that's done she asks me for my student ID number, she types as I say it, hitting enter when I'm done. And now I wait for it...

"Oh there must be a mistake, can you please give me the number again?" She says all kind and old lady-like. I say it again, knowing there hasn't been a mistake, she types slower and hesitantly hits enter, "Hmmmm, yeah, I think you might have the numbers mixed up or something. This ID is for a girl named Daniella" there it is.

"No..." I say, making eye contact through my shades, "That's me, but I go by the name Dave. I identify as male."

I may look collected but my brain is buzzing, my thoughts shouting, I'm almost praying that this doesn't go badly.

"Okay," the lady says, still all kind, I'll put you into the role-calls for your classes as Dave, or do you want me to out David?" What? Really? Wow...wow...okay. Cool.

"David, I guess." Shit! 'I guess'? Not cool! But 'I guess' I'm a little shaken up by her being so accepting, this wouldn't happen back home.

"Well, I think that's all good and settled." The lady says, snapping me out of my daze, "and good news to, David, our school only requires one year of Physical Education, and since you took that at your old school, you won't have to take it this year."

"That's cool." I say, I don't show it, I'd never show it, but I'm really happy I won't have to face a locker room. "You'll have to choose an elective," oh the lady was speaking again, wow, I really needed to learn her name. "We have orchestra, technology, psychology, art, and drama. We would have band but it's actually overfilled this year."

"Psychology." Shit. Shit shit shit! Split second decision! Why the hell did I say that?! Whatever I guess it'll be fine.

"Hoo hoo, not many people choose that one," -Office-Lady giggles, "I'm printing your schedule now, and I'll email your teachers about a new student." A printer behind her buzzes and spits out a paper. The lady hands it to me and I look it over.

Per. 1/2: Grade 9 math - Mr. Connors (rm. 178)

Per. 3: Psychology - Mr. Jaspers (rm. 413)

Lunch (cafeteria)

Per. 4/5: Grade 9 English - Mrs. Crocker (rm. 1111)

Per. 6: Study Hall - Ms. Lalonde (rm. 269)

Per. 7: Science - Mr. English (rm. 300)

"We'll get someone in your grade to show you around before the bell rings, just hold on." With that the lady gets up and walks outside to the kids from before. Wait, oh shit. There are once again a million thoughts blasting through my mind, most of them mainly consisting of 'Oh great people who think I'm a dweeb' and 'please don't tell them that I'm trans'. A minute later she comes back in with a boy with square glasses and an overbite. He's wearing a ghost busters shirt and I don't think he's doing it ironically...

"Dave, this is John. He has a couple of classes with you, and he's going to show you around."

"Okay." I say, grabbing my backpack and waving to bro. As soon as John and I leave the office he starts talking, "can I see your schedule?" He asks and I hand it to him, "so where did you move from?" He inquires as we walk to room 178.

"Texas."

"That's cool, I've lived in Washington my whole life." He opens a door, "this is math. You've got Connors so I doubt you'll learn anything. He only ever talks about his life, it's actually pretty interesting though. He was in work war two! We have this class together. My friend Karkat is in this one with us too." We keep on walking john still talking. "You should hang out with me and my friends. We're really cool." For some reason I doubt that. John laughs when he sees my face, "Well some of us are! I swear! Like, my friend Sollux is really good at computer coding!"

"That's considered cool?" I mumble as he opens another door showing me the psychology room. "You have this class with my friends Rose and Kanaya. I'll introduce you."

'Whats with these kids names?' I think, before asking john the question that's been eating my insides for about fifteen minutes. "Hey what did the office lady say to you when she asked you to show me around?"

"Huh?" John opens a door to the cafeteria, "Well she just said that there was a new kid in our grade and asked if any of us could show 'em around. Why?"

"No reason" I shrug

"Everyone in our grade has the same period lunch, so you should sit with us." He smiles and points to the left hand side of the room-a suspicious red stain is on the wall...

"I guess I should say who 'we' is" he makes air quotes, "let's see," we start walking again, "It's Jade, Rose, Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, Kanaya, Terezi And me."

He leads me to my English class, "Another class we have together! Karkat and Terezi are in this one too!" and then to the study hall room, "the teacher is rose's mom, but don't tell rose I told you, she doesn't want anyone to know" and finally to the science lab, "This is my favourite class ever!" John says, spreading his arms wide, "I'm really interested in biology."

"Cool." I say, though it really isn't, it's kind of cute how he's so into it.

"Heh. You don't really talk much, do you?" John says. I've actually just been thinking as we walked, "Nah, man. It's just a lot of shit for my brain to take in, like, if my brain was a toilet then the bathroom would be flooded by now cause of the totally clogged drain."

"Ew," John laughs."hey we've got a few minutes I'll go introduce you to everyone!" He grabs my hand and pulls me outside and to his friend group; they're all standing around a bench, Two of the girls are holding hands, a guy with an oversized hoodie is yelling at a girl in all neon, while a boy in a striped tee-shirt is typing quickly on a laptop. The girl from earlier starts waving frantically at us. John waves back until they're about four feet apart. "Hey guys!" He says excitedly, "This is dave, he's new here." There is a chorus of hi's and hey's. "Sup" I say and immediately a girl with short blonde hair says, "It's a pleasure to meet you, David, welcome to our school, my name is Rose."

Another girl, who is holding Rose's hand introduces herself as Kanaya and then the group is going around in a circle either saying or yelling (that one hoodie guy) their names.

"Tho whath with the thades?" The one guy, Sollux, asks me.

"I have sensitive eyes." I explain. Which is true, just not the whole truth.

"Me too!" Cackles a girl, 'Terezi', she and the Afro dude, Gamzee, are snorting laughter at her /oh so funny joke/, I raise an eyebrow at John who explains that Terezi is legally blind,which is why she has those ridiculous red cat-eye glasses on. Buses are pulling up and more students are milling about outside of the school. One guy in a muscle shirt looks disdainfully at Gamzee, before a girl in a beanie pulls him away. "So what about you?" I turn back to Sollux, "are those a fashion statement or are you just always ready for a 3D movie?"

"Ha ha" he say, but pulls off his multi-coloured specs to reveal one red eye and another blue, "pretty thweet huh?" He says before turning back to his computer. The bell clangs and john grabs both karkat and my hands. I'm a bit confused until the mass of kids hits us and I feel myself being pulled right and left, almost slipping from johns grip. I can see Jade Speed walking towards the school dodging taller students and stumbling every few seconds. Terezi is walking confidently into a wall and Gamzee is still at the bench apparently oblivious to the commotion. John pulls me into the school and down the hallway to our math class.


End file.
